


Insatiable Youth

by PanthaPrincess



Series: Beloved Eight [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Feanorian OT8, Felching, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: Young Curufin struggles with his insatiable needs, but his loving family are only too happy to help.





	Insatiable Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just exorcising my kink demons so they don't infiltrate my more wholesome fics!
> 
> This fic is very much inspired by the amazing work of [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna) and [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu) who write the most incredible things. Big shout out to them <3
> 
> This fic is just super gross PWP, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Fëanáro - Fëanor  
> Maitimo/Neylo - Maedhros  
> Macalaurë/Cáno - Maglor  
> Tyelcormo/Turco - Celegorm  
> Carnistir/Moryo - Caranthir  
> Curufinwë/Curvo - Curufin  
> Pityafinwë - Amrod  
> Telufinwë - Amras

Pushing open the door and stepping inside, he shrugged off the heavy formal robe about his shoulders, and, rounding the doorway, he discovered the culprits of the alluring noises. His father sat upon the wide bed propped up against the many pillows, his breeches pushed a little way down the tops of his thighs, and in his lap sat a naked Curufinwë, snuggled in tight to Fëanáro's chest, his face buried in the older elf's neck. Fëanáro was rubbing his back in what seemed to be a soothing gestured and murmuring quietly in his son's ear while they rocked unhurriedly against each other. 

Maitimo draped his outer-robe over the nearest chair and smiled as he met his father's eyes over his brother's back. 

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” he said, crossing to his bed and leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Fëanáro's lips. 

“How was the library? Did you get much done?” Fëanáro asked conversationally, as though his cock wasn't currently nestled inside his son's backside. 

“A little, not as much as I would have liked, but enough,” Maitimo answered non-committally before turning his attention to the young Curufinwë. 

“And what's all this in aid of? I was expecting to at least have time to bathe before you all came to terrorise me,” he laughed, coaxing Curufinwë's head out from their father's neck to press a kiss to his parted lips. 

“Curvo's been feeling a little needy today,” Fëanáro said with an indulgent tone, “He was practically humping my leg at the forge, so we came up here to wait for you.”

“Unsuccessfully waited it seems,” Maitimo said with a smile which quickly turned to a frown as he took in Curufinwë's face. The young elf was flushed and panting as he ground down on Fëanáro cock, but his bottom lip had begun to quiver as an ill-concealed look of sadness passed through his lust filled eyes.

“What's wrong, Curvo, hmm? What is it?” Maitimo asked cupping the elf's face.  
“I... I just wanted... I needed...” He stammered, looking up at his older brother imploringly. 

Not yet two years past his majority, Curufinwë still struggled with having intense needs and wants, but often lacked the ability to express them properly, leading to bouts of frustration, which he was obviously in the grip of at that moment. 

Maitimo swept his dark hair away from his sweat-damp forehead, “Shh, little one,” he cooed, “All is well. We're here to look after you.” 

He kissed him again then stroked down the long braid that lay against his spine, urging back against their father's chest.  
“You enjoy Father's cock while I change and fetch the others.”

Fëanáro flashed him a grateful smiled then took Curufinwë's hips in his strong hands and guided him up slowly then swiftly back down; encouraging him to start bouncing on the length which pierced him rather than merely rocking against the fullness. 

Curufinwë whined, the sounded muffled against his father's neck as he took up the pace, rising and falling with the help of his muscular thighs.

“I think he needs us all to take him,” Fëanáro groaned breathlessly in Maitimo's direction as his oldest son took in the view, eyes fixed on the place where they were joined. He could watch the pair rutting all day. So alike where they – though Curufinwë's body was still in the flush of youth – it made for an exceedingly erotic image. It also made Maitimo yearn for the time when the twins would come of age. Although it was only a few scant years away, the wait was excruciating. The thought of the twins writhing together could get all the Feanorian brothers hard when they discussed it late at night, particularly due to the fact everyone knew Pityafinwë and Telufinwë were already secret lovers. But for now, he had to focus on the pressing needs of Curufinwë. 

“That can certainly be arranged,” he chuckled, stripping off his outdoor clothing to throw on a loose tunic and soft leggings. 

“He's like a beast in heat,” Fëanáro said, pausing to moan as Curufinwë squeezed around him at the suggestion. “I barely had to stretch him before I took him, his entrance was practically gaping with want.” He punctuated his sentence with a sharp thrust up into his trembling son. 

Maitimo groaned at the mental image and came to sit on the edge of the bed next to his father. Reaching out, he stilled the frantically bouncing elf with a hand on his back, then ran his finger lightly over Curufinwë's stretched rim, making both father and son moan aloud. Very gently he slipped his index finger beneath the edge and into the tight yet malleable passage. Curufinwë took the intrusion with ease, baring down to open himself up to more. Maitimo moved his finger from side to side, stroking his father's cock as much as testing Curufinwë's stretch. 

“You're right,” he said, sounding impressed and more than a little aroused. He pulled his finger free then kissed Curufinwë's check as he stood. 

“Keep going, little one, make Atar come before I return with our brothers.” 

Curufinwë renewed his vigour, and as Maitimo shut the door behind him and started to walk down the hall, he distinctly heard the groan of his father's release. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Maitimo returned, with Macalaurë, Tyelcormo, Carnistir in tow, both Curufinwë and Fëanáro were laid stretched out facing one another on the bed. Fëanáro had at some point managed to untangle himself from his son long enough to remove his clothing, and the pair were now kissing languidly, and gloriously naked. 

Curufinwë was pinching and rolling his father's nipples into hard nubs while Fëanáro's fingers toyed with his ass. As the four brothers approached, he grabbed Curufinwë's thigh and push it up higher, hooking it over his own body to show off the way he played with his favourite son. He was pushing his three fingers in and out of Curufinwë's hole, which glistened with lubricant and come, then pulling out completely to tease his rim before plunging back in. 

Immediately the brother's began to undress, then one by one clambered onto the bed. Tyelcormo settled himself behind Curufinwë, wrapping a protective arm around his waist and began to kiss and suck at his neck. 

“We heard you were in need, beloved,” he whispered, reaching down to touch were their father's fingers were thrusting. “What would you have us do?” 

Curufinwë broke the kiss with Fëanáro, gasping for breath, but still managed to pant out, “Take me, Turco. Then Moryo and Maitimo and Macalaurë. I need to be filled,” he begged, his entreaty trailing off into a moan when Fëanáro pressed against his special place deep inside. 

“It will be our pleasure,” Tyelcormo grinned, winking at his brothers who had settled themselves onto the bed as well; Maitimo spooning behind Fëanáro, with Macalaurë and Carnistir arranged at the top of the bed, slowly kissing and touching to bring each other to hardness. 

Tyelcormo brushed the head of his already leaking cock against his father's fingers, prompting Fëanáro to pull out with a slick pop. He grasped Tyelcormo's cock for him and guided it to Curufinwë's softened hole to push inside, keeping his hand there for a moment to feel the way his son stretched around the intrusion. 

Curufinwë shut his eyes and groaned with bliss, pressing back into his brother as he gradually increased his pace. Fëanáro smiled warmly at the rapturous expression in front of him and felt his heart fill with overwhelming love. What a gift he had been given, to be able to share in such an intense devotion with his most precious creations, to be surrounded by his sons as they made love to each other. 

He kissed Curufinwë open mouth, letting his tongue enter and tease before he pulled back and asked, “Does that feel better, hmm?”  
Curufinwë nodded, biting his lip and letting his eyes flutter closed as Tyelcormo's pounding thrusts discovered his sweet spot. 

Fëanáro chuckled at his wanton son before turning to focus his attention on Maitimo who had been rubbing his cock against the cheeks of his ass while he watched his brothers fuck. Fëanáro wrapped his arm's around him and drew him into a passionate kiss, allowing his now renewed erection to rub tantalisingly against his son's straining arousal. 

Maitimo reached down between them to take both in hand, brushing their slits with his thumb to spread the slickness down their lengths. Fëanáro groaned into his mouth as Maitimo squeezed at the base and thrust against him. 

All around them were noises of lust and the scent of sex. Breaking the kiss, Fëanáro glanced upward, following the wet gurgling sound to discover Macalaurë's head at Carnistir's crotch, letting his brother ram his cock into his throat with some force. Carnistir was flushed and sweaty already, murmuring endearments as he held Macalaurë by his ebony hair. 

Behind them, Tyelcormo was nearing his peak, the slapping sound of his balls hitting Curufinwë's thighs increasing in tempo. Curufinwë was mewling loudly, begging for his brother to fuck him harder, faster, to come deep inside him. Fëanáro met Maitimo eye again with a humorous smile.

“Do you remember when you were that insatiable all the time? I'd have to take you at least twice a day, sometimes more.” He thrust forward into Maitimo's fist.  
“I still am aren't I?” Maitimo laughed, reaching behind his father to stroke over is pucker entrance. “Difference is now we have more elves to play with,” he said in a sultry voice, dipping his head to lick over Fëanáro's kiss-swollen lips.  
“And two more will join us soon,” he replied, making Maitimo purr at the thought. 

Just then Tyelcormo let out a feral howl and all turned to witness him slamming his hips forward one final time to bury himself deep, shuddering with the force of his release. Curufinwë made a choked off sound, his eyes wide and wild as he ground back against his brother. Even as Tyelcormo slumped down over his back with exhaustion, Curufinwë was still trying to fuck himself on his softening cock, sobbing in desperation. 

Fëanáro and Maitmo quickly came to the rescue. Fëanáro looped his arms around Curufinwë and pulled him on top of him, then deposited him in his oldest brother's arm.  
“Shh, it's ok, little one. I'm here,” Maitimo whispered, lining his cock up and thrusting straight into his brother's needy hole, which was wonderfully stretched and deliciously wet from Fëanáro and Tyelcormo's seed. 

Tyelcormo, on the other hand, was happy to be cosseted by Carnistir who had just come into Macalaurë's mouth. Carnistir laid himself on his side, top to tail with his boneless brother, and began to lick his cock clean. His tongue was light and gentle as he flicked it over the sensitive flesh, wriggling it under his foreskin to collect any remaining semen. Finally returning to his senses after the intensity of his orgasm, Tyelcormo started to return the favour, and the brothers relaxed against one another, suckling each other's softened lengths back to hardness. 

Meanwhile, Macalaurë had climbed atop his father, and sealed their lips together, letting the seed he'd collected from Carnistir drip into Fëanáro's mouth. Fëanáro pressed his tongue forward to lick out more of the delicious flavour before coaxing his son's tongue into his mouth to share the offering between them. 

Maitimo was taking Curufinwë's on his side, both of them facing Fëanáro and Macalaurë, watching as they kissed. His thrusts were short and sharp, stabbing at Curufinwë's prostate repeatedly, knowing the young elf was moments away from coming seeing as he'd held off from releasing during his time with Tyelcormo. 

“Look at them, Curvo,” Maitimo breathed into his ear. “Don't they look pretty sharing Moryo's seed?”  
Curufinwë whimpered as his eyes tracked a drip of pearlescent fluid which had escaped their feverish kiss. He reached out with shaking fingers and caught the drop as it made it's way down Fëanáro's cheek, scooping it up then sucking it into his mouth. 

Maitimo groaned at the sight, pumping his hips harder, “Does that tasted good?” He asked, his voice rough with rampant lust. He didn't wait for an answer before stating, “I'm going to come inside you, my beautiful one, and then I'm going to finger it out and feed it to you,” he hissed, his fingernails digging hard into Curufinwë's hip as he rushed towards the brink of release. 

His filthy words were enough to break Curufinwë. The young elf stiffened and came untouched, shooting spurt after spurt of hot seed over the bedspread and his father's hip.  
“Good boy,” Maitimo praised, rubbing up and down his brother's shuddering flank, revelling in the rhythmic clenching of his passage before he too gave in to pleasure and spent himself inside. 

Carefully pulling himself free, Maitimo rolled Curufinwë onto his back and covered his body with his own, meeting his pliant mouth in a tender kiss. Curufinwë grabbed weakly at his back, clutching onto the grounding weight of his brother as though he were about to drift away. 

To his right he felt Fëanáro kiss his cheek, brushing away the tears of pleasure with his lips.  
“Well done, beloved,” he murmured, then turned back to Macalaurë, whom he was fingering open ready to take his impressive girth. 

When they'd recovered a little, Maitimo sat back on his heels and pushed Curufinwë's thighs up against his body, spreading them wide to expose his pink, well-fucked hole. Seed was already leaking out, what with him having taken three loads already, and Maitimo leant forward to lick up the drips. He rubbed his thumb over the twitching muscle and felt Curufinwë push down against it, forcing more come to run out which Maitimo sucked away greedily. 

Maitimo watched, transfixed as he pushed two fingers into the opening, creating a pleasant squelching noise. Curufinwë moaned softly, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth agape in a perfect O.  
“Such a needy little thing today, aren't you, beloved?” Maitimo said sweetly, withdrawing his fingers – now dripping with milky fluid – very slowly, enjoying the way Curufinwë's rim twitched against them.

He laid himself over his brother's body again and brought his fingers to his mouth. He traced over his plump lips, watching with delight as his little pink tongue darted out to taste. Curufinwë whined, his tongue searching for more but Maitimo teasingly kept his digits just out of reach. 

“Don't be cruel, Neylo,” Fëanáro piped up at their side, his voice a little breathless as he pounded up into Macalaurë who lay limp on his chest enjoying the sensation. 

“Sorry, Atya,” Maitimo said, then turned back to Curufinwë. “Sorry, little one,” he whispered kissing his cheek, then let Curufinwë suck his fingers into his mouth, moaning at the combined flavour of his brothers and father. 

“More,” he panted when he released them. “I wanted more.”  
Maitimo swore. 

So the oldest son of Fëanáro spent some time fingering his little brother gently then bringing the collected seed up and feeding it to the squirming elf, watching him lap his fingers clean and feeling his arousal stirring against his hip once more.

Eventually, the bed above them dipped and both brothers looked up to see Carnistir sitting near their heads.  
“I want to fuck you now, brother” he demanded, his erection red, and wet with Tyelcormo's spit. 

Curufinwë nodded, offering Maitimo a brief kiss before crawling up to the headboard and straddling Carnistir. The older elf rubbed his hands up and down Curufinwë's sides then up to tweak his nipples as his brother sank down onto his cock with ease. 

“Sweet Eru, you're so wet, Curvo,” Carnistir groaned, rocking up to meet his brother's downward thrust. 

Curufinwë laughed and smiled coyly, “Aye, my lovely Moryo,” he bent forward and licked his way into Carnistir's mouth, “And I want you to add to it,” he said in a sultry whisper against his brother's lips, squeezing his ass around the cock inside him to emphasise the point. 

In the meantime, Macalaurë had entered into a state of pure, unadulterated bliss as he lay prostrate on Fëanáro's broad chest. He was gently suckling a claiming mark onto his father's neck as Fëanáro unrelentingly pounded up into him, rubbing up against his sweet spot with almost every thrust. To add to the glorious sensation, Tyelcormo had positioned himself behind the pair and was switching between sucking his father's sac and licking teasingly at the place where they were connected, marvelling at the way his father stretched his brother's hole, all the while tugging on his own length. 

Macalaurë kept up a mantra of “Atya, Atya, Atya,” highlighting every one of Fëanáro's thrusts with a cry of love.  
“Sing for me, my beautiful songbird,” Fëanáro murmured against his ear, his tongue flicking against the sensitive tip, “But don't come yet, I need to see you fuck Curvo.” 

Macalaurë growled with mingled frustration and lust, but clenched his passage tighter, urging his father to come before he lost control and spoilt his plans. 

Thankfully, Maitimo chose that moment to pull Tyelcormo away from his titillating stimulation of Macalaurë's rim to push him down onto the bed and swallow his cock. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked with fervour, his eyes alternating between watching Tyelcormo's face and Carnistir's aggressive taking of Curufinwë above them at the top of the bed. 

The room was filled with the seductive sounds of flesh slapping, fluids squelching, and loud, breathy moans as the family loved one another thoroughly. Seemingly egging each other on to the end, Carnistir and Fëanáro were grunting in tandem, aroused not just by their respective partners, but also by the noises the other was making. Finally, Fëanáro came with a wail, burying himself deep into Macalaurë's body, which set off a chain reaction in both Carnistir who released himself into Curufinwë, and Tyelcormo who emptied into Maitimo's willing mouth. 

Most of the elves lay sated and weakened by sexual exertion, but Curufinwë was still softly keening, aching for more. He crawled to where Macalaurë was slumped over their gasping father and began to paw at them both.  
“Atya,” he mumbled leaning down to nuzzle at his shoulder. 

Fëanáro lifted his arm up behind his to cradle the back of Curufinwë's head, his eyes closed. “Aye, my beloved,” he said lazily, massaging his fingers into his scalp.  
“I want more, Atya,” Curufinwë whispered, as though he didn't want the others to hear.  
Fëanáro chuckled and turned to look at his son, all flushed and kiss-bitten, his eye still filled with wanton lust. 

He leant over and kissed him softly, “My little harlot,” he said, his voice laced with amusement, pride, and love. Fëanáro roused Macalaurë from where he was idling licking at his nipples. “Time to help Curvo, my love,” he murmured, stroking obsidian tresses out of his son's face. 

Macalaurë hummed with contentment, then surged up to press a kiss first to his father's then Curufinwë's mouths. 

“On your fours then, little one,” he said, slapping Curufinwë's ass playfully as the young elf scrambled into position. “In the middle, so the others can watch.”

The family gathered around, picking various vantage point to enjoy the final act of their lovemaking. Maitimo and Fëanáro cuddled together at the head of the bed with a nice view of Curufinwë's backside, Carnistir sat nearby lethargically playing with his own nipples, and Tyelcormo sat near Curufinwë's head so he could reach out and touch him reassuringly. 

Macalaurë's came up behind and stroking lovingly over his bottom, both comforting and reverent. Very gently he spread his cheeks, exposing his wet, sensitive entrance which gaped slightly with use. Leaning forward, Macalaurë blew cool air over it, smiling as it clenched then opened again invitingly, begging to be filled once more.  
He pressed a soft kiss to it, “Are you sure, Curvo? You look a little tender,” he asked. He'd never dream of hurting his brother, even inadvertently. 

But Curufinwë was not for turning. He wiggled his ass back seductively and begged, “Please, Cáno, just once more, I need it.” 

Macalaurë kissed each cheek and said, “Ok, little one, as you wish.”  
He stroked over that lovely twitching rim with two thumbs, coaxing it open with soft touches before he slipped them both inside and stretched him out. The little trickle of come, that had been slowly leaking out, grew as Curufinwë was opened up and Macalaurë took the opportunity to lick his way inside, wiggling his strong tongue into his brother. 

He took his time enjoying Curufinwë's ass, mouthing over his rim, fucking him with his tongue and gently sucking out the exquisite mixture of Feanorian seed until Curufinwë was sobbing into the covers, having dropped down onto his elbow to present himself to his older brother. Tyelcormo had interlaced their fingers together and was stroking his dark hair with his other hand, try to calm his ravenous sibling.

Finally, Macalaurë's gave his pretty hole one more cleaning lick then positioned the head of his throbbing erection and push straight inside. Curufinwë gave a loud strangled cry and pushed himself back to meet Macalaurë's hips, fucking himself on his cock with wild abandon. 

It didn't take either of them long to come after such an intense build up. As soon as Macalaurë felt the first pangs of orgasm he reached under and pulled on his brother's steadily leaking cock. Half a dozen tugs later, Curufinwë spilled his seed onto the bed and Macalaurë followed suit, adding his own offering to the leavings already inside his little brother. 

When Macalaurë pulled out with a satisfyingly wet pop, Curufinwë collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the fact he was laying in his own mess. Tyelcormo gathered him up in his arms and dragged him over to their father, while Macalaurë snuggled into Maitimo's side. Carnistir joined them, moving up close behind Tyelcormo and the elves began to drift off into peaceful reverie.

Fëanáro glanced down at his sweaty and finally sated son and kissed his forehead, prompting the young elf to look up at him with big, adoring eyes. 

“Finally satisfied, little one?” He asked kindly. 

Curufinwë smiled, “Yes, Atya... For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Atar – Father  
> Atya – Dad/Daddy


End file.
